


Please, don’t change your mind

by DomHaught



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluffy Ending, Sorry I don't know how to tag, Waverly is a little insecure, WayHaught end game, after season 2 before season 3, first attempt to write a wayhaught fic, sorry if this is terrible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 21:21:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14756516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DomHaught/pseuds/DomHaught
Summary: When Nicole gets a new job offer, Waverly gets a little afraid that they could break.





	Please, don’t change your mind

**Author's Note:**

> So, first of all, hello! I've been reading a lot of Wayhaught fics lately and decided to make my first attempt on writing one.  
> The idea for this came to me after I heard Lizzie No's song, "Please don't change your mind" and I couldn't stop thinking about it. As we are all anxious for season 3, I think we can use some fics before July.
> 
>  
> 
> This takes place a few days after the end of season 2 and before the beginning of season 3.
> 
>  
> 
> P.S. English is not my mother language and I don't have a beta, so I apologize for any mistakes you might find here.

It was pouring in the moment Waverly finally arrived at the Homestead. She’s been in BBDs office the entire day and Dolls had really annoyed her with all the Bulshar crap that she was starting to get tired of not having enough information about. 

The place was quiet, but the brunette knew that Nicole was there, because she had the night shift all week, so she must be at their room getting ready for work. Their room. She couldn’t help but smile at that thought. Since the widow attack and they sending Alice away with Gus, Waverly asked her girlfriend to live with her until things cool down, which the redhead immediately accepted. 

On her way to the room upstairs, she heard the shower running, but decided to give some time alone to Nicole so she wouldn’t be distracted on her cleaning ritual. She saw the officer’s belt and stetson on their bed and a cold shiver ran into Waverly’s backbone. They had survived Nicole’s secret marriage and Waverly’s stupid kiss with Rosita, but she wasn’t sure they could survive that. 

Two days ago, Nicole recieved an e-mail from her academy instructor offering her an important job back in the capital. The redhead showed the message to her girlfriend in the moment she opened it, since they promissed to tell each other all the important things She had answered it in the next day, appreciating the offer, but politely declining it, saying she was already in a good job.

Looking through the bedroow window, Waverly couldn’t help but overthink about Nicole’s decision. Of course she knew her girlfriend loved her and had promissed to stay with here as long as Waverly wanted, but it wasn’t the smartest thing to do. They lived in a place called Purgatory, for God’s sake, they hauted revenants for living. It was not like she had a choice, being en Earp or not, she loved Wynonna and she would never leave her sister alone, but Nicole never signed for this. Perhaps it was better for her to fight regular criminals in a regular town. A lonely tear fell from her eye in the moment she heard her girlfriend getting inside the room.

‘Hey babe, I didn’t hear you arrive.’

‘Please, don’t change your mind.’ She said quickly, taking a look at Nicole’s outfit and then she felt her legs getting weak. Cop Nicole with a wet hair was always Waverly’s weakness and she cursed herself for being so selfish in that moment, asking Nicole to risk her life in this crazy situattion.

‘Change my mind? About what?’ Asked the redhead.

‘Change your mind about me.’

Nicole took a deep breath and she understood what the brunette was talking about.

‘Baby...’

‘Just hear me out, ok?’ Said Waverly cutting her girlfriend because she had to try after all. ‘I know the offer you get is pretty good and you should take it, but please, just wait a little longer. And I also know that Purgatory is very dangerous, my God, you have almost died twice since you get here, but it is safer here at the Homestead.’

‘Waverly...’ Nicole tried to stop her girlfriend from babbling, but she was unsuccesfull.

‘The thing is that people always leave. First my mother, then Wynonna and now Gus and Alice. And I know, I know that sometimes they come back, but I don’t think I would survive if you left. With all this Bulshar thing that is happening, Wynonna not being in her best mood at the moment and my mother being back, it’s just too much, you know? Not having you around would be unbareble. I can’t be in a world that you are not a part of’

‘Honey, sit here for a moment, please.’ Said Nicole entwining their hands and going foward the bed. ‘I declined the job offer, remember? You were with me.’

‘I know, I know.’ Said the smaller girl. ‘But I can’t stop thinking that perharps it was not the best decision and you could change your mind. Look, after all this madness is over, after Wynonna put down the last revenant I’ll go with you anywhere, I’ll follow you on any decision you make, but I can’t right now, I can’t leave my sister when she needs me the most. Obviously you might miss the big city, but please stay in this shitty town for a little longer. I'm still getting used to having you around.’

‘You know, not so long go, you stormed into Nedley’s office and told the things you wanted to do the most and just now I realised that I’ve never told you what I want to do the most. Do you wanna know?’

Waverly just nodded so Nicole could keep talking.

‘I’ve always wanted to live in a place where people knew me and didn’t judge me. I’ve always wanted to be with people who considered me as family, people that I’d protect with my life and that would return the favor. I also want to have a dog. Don’t get me wrong, I love CJ, but a dog would be really cool. I wanted to fall in love and be someone’s true love. You give me all I want, Waves, and I won’t change it for the world. I have everything here.’

Waverly released a breath that was struck in her chest, grabbed some of Nicole’s hair and joined their foreheads.

‘You are completely crazy, Nicole Haught’ said Waverly closing her eyes.

‘So I’ve been told’ said the redhead ‘but you know what, you are crazy, too. If you think that I would go anywhere in this world without you, you can only be crazy. For me, wherever you are is home, babe.’

‘I love you, Nicole’ said Waverly giving a quick kiss on her girlfriend’s lips.

‘I love you, too, Waverly Earp. I would never take a job that would stop me from doing my favorite one. Being your bonus blanket is my number one job, never forget that.’ Said the redhead recieving a giggle from the brunette. ‘What do you say, let’s go crazy togheter?’

‘I can’t think on nothing better than it.’

**Author's Note:**

> So, what do you guys think?  
> If it is completely bullshit we can all forget this happened.
> 
> Follow me on Twitter if you up to It! @Dom_Haught


End file.
